Hogwarts: A New History
by Ravenclaw-EagleOwl
Summary: The Next Generation of Hogwarts students realize, after a few weeks, that all the adventure is gone. Can they find something evil to deal with? Boggarts? Dementors? Vampires? Maybe even... Dolores Jane Umbridge? Romance will start around: Chapter 5.


I tried really hard to not make this cliché. Romance will start later on for those who are curious. Also, Albus Severus doesn't exist in this.

Chapter 1: Firs' years over 'ere!

Hermione smiled at her fourteen-year-old son, James, as he and Scorpius Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lily followed after brother and his blonde friend. "Your sister's a prefect?"

"Yeah," Scorpius answered. "She's evil, though. So watch out or she'll hex you."

"If she's evil, how'd she become a prefect?" James asked as they sat down in a compartment.

"I'll tell you how." Scorpius said, "Snape, Snape. Severus, Snape."

"DUMBLEDORE," Lily shrieked. "You mean Dumbledore!"

"No, I don't mean either of them." Scorpius shook his head at the first year. "It was actually Horace Slughorn."

"Horace Slughorn? You mean the Slug Club guy?" James asked just as the compartment slid open.

"Can I sit here?" Rose Weasley asked. "All the other compartments are full and, as much as Mum told me to stay away, I also don't care that I'll be sharing a compartment with a Slytherin."

"Your Mum told you?" Lily asked. "Who's your Mum?"

"… Lavender… Weasley... Née Brown." Rose answered shyly. She was never shy! Rose thought about what could possibly be wrong with her as she sat down.

"I see." Lily mused. "I'm Lily Luna Potter." Rose shook her head.

"I know who you are." she giggled. "And you're James Sirius, and you're…?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius answered, frowning slightly.

"Right." she said disinterestedly. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Yes, that's clear." James answered. "We've been in the same house for 3 years, going into four."

"Watch it." A new voice said. They were so caught up in talking, that they hadn't heard the compartment door sliding open. A brunette with a Slytherin tie and a prefect badge stood at the door. " Scorpius Malfoy." he greeted.

"Wait, Zabini," Scorpius ignored the boys greeting. "You're a prefect?" the boy nodded. "Did you steal a badge, Cole?"

"I stole it. Keep quiet about it, will you?" Cole joked.

"ZABINI!" a redhead stomped over to the compartment. "Give me my badge."

"No, Thomas. I think I'll keep it."

"I prefer Weasley, thank you." the redhead crossed her arms. "For what do you need _another_ prefect badge?"

"So I can sell it and make some galleons, of course. Why else would I want it, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth pulled out her wand. Before she could utter a word, her wand flew out of her hand. Everyone in the compartment turned to look at the door, which was still wide open from when Cole entered.

"Why did a Gryffindor, not to mention a _Prefect_ , try to start a duel?" The Head Girl, Victoire Weasley, asked. "Explain or I will have no choice but to send a letter to Aunt Gin, Liz. Put the wand away." Elizabeth put away her wand away. "If Noelle hadn't alerted me, and unarmed you, what would have happened?"

The boys just stared at Victoire in astonishment. It was normal, since Victoire was one-eighth veela, but she had a boyfriend for Merlin's sake! Rose rolled her eyes at the two fourth-years and the fifth-year. "Weasley would have hexed Zabini if we hadn't stopped her." a new voice spoke.

"Indeed. If that had happened, then you would probably be released of Prefect Duties." Victoire answered. "Oh, change into your robes, we're almost at Hogsmeade! Noelle, Liz, alert the other compartments." Elizabeth and Noelle both cast a nonverbal spell, and the silvery mist of their corporeal patronuses came from the tips of their wands and went off in different directions before any of the compartment inhabitants could see.

"Well, bye. Rosie, behave." Elizabeth said, walking off.

"See you, Scorp." Cole said. "Good luck with Umbridge."

"She's working at Hogwarts?!" Lily shrieked. From what her parents had told her, Dolores Umbridge was a power-hungry, child-abusing worker.

"Yeah, she is. Good luck. This is the Downfall of Hogwarts, 1995, all over again."

"Wasn't there a Downfall of Hogwarts 1991, 1993, 1994, 1996 and 1997?" James asked. "1991, Voldemort got in. 1993, a werewolf was hired. Not technically a bad thing but if he hadn't resigned…"

"1994, Death-Eater Barty Crouch Jr got in." Scorpius added, "1996, Dumbledore got killed, and a lot of Death-eaters got into Hogwarts."

The female Slytherin Prefect, Noelle, snorted. "And they call Hogwarts the safest place. Finally, in 1997 Voldemort and the Golden Trio," Scorpius and Cole snorted (earning glares from James, Lily, and Rose), "Destroyed more than half of Hogwarts."

"We've arrived." Cole cut in.

"YAY!" Lily squealed. "I'M GETTING SORTED!"

"Shut up." Noelle said, covering her ears. "She's definitely Gryffindor." She muttered.

"Oh shut up, Noelle." Scorpius told the fifth-year jokingly, having heard what she said.

Soon everyone was out of the train, and it left. A shout of "Firs' years over 'ere!" cut off any and all conversations. "Hey, Hagrid! How are you?" James called to the half-giant.

"I be good, James! 'Ow are ye?" Hagrid asked. "There's word goin' 'round that yer practicin' the Dark Arts." Hagrid whispered to him.

"It's just a rumor." Lily piped up. "Rosie tells me Malfoy started it."

"That Scorpius kid, ye mean? Yer friend don't seem like the one to do that to yer, James." Hagrid disagreed.

"Not him!" Lily cried. "The other Malfoy, James!"

"Noelle?" Hagrid asked. "Now she seems the type. Not supposed to be tellin' yer this but," he lowered his voice, "Word 'as it she cursed Elizabeth Weasley in Myrtle's lavatory. Professor McGonagall sealed the entire corrido'." James and Lily froze in shock. "Now, I ough' to be gettin' back to me job. FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!"

Hope it wasn't too bad.

L: LEAVE SOME REVIEWS. WHAT HOUSE WILL I BE IN?

J, S, C, E, V, N, H, R: Bye!


End file.
